Bound by Pride
by Reiki-Piratical
Summary: Armed with a pair of handcuffs and his wit, Portgas D. Ace decides to pay a visit to Commodore Smoker after their draw in Alabasta. He intends to settle the score his way, once and for all.


A.N.: This is an explicit SmokerxAce one-shot. It's rated 'M' for very good reasons. I hope you enjoy what's to come!

Disclaimer: The characters and overall world of One Piece is copyrighted to Oda.

* * *

><p><strong>Bound by Pride<strong>

* * *

><p>Ace let the creaking of the marine warship he was on cover any sound he made. The sails flapped in the wind, each mast groaning as the ship sailed onwards. Ace had been careful to approach the ship at dusk in the middle of an unexpected bout of mist. The Grand Line's sudden changes in weather had worked to his advantage today.<p>

He had tied his little one man craft alongside the ship, right under a pair of lifeboats hanging by ropes attached to the main vessel. If a seaman should, by chance, look over the gunwale to what lay below they'd see nothing out of the ordinary.

Presently, Ace lay on his stomach in a narrow chamber above a collection of small rooms. He could see candle light flickering up through the cracks between the wooden boards he lay atop. Marine warships were often hastily built vessels and this ship was no different.

After taking a nice long look at what lay beneath him Ace pushed forward with his toes to slowly inch his way down the chamber. He knew the chamber was a ventilation shaft meant to keep air flowing throughout the decks that lay beneath the waterline. He hoped he didn't reek too badly, or at least not enough to cause a stir that could lead to a commotion.

It didn't take him long to find the one place on the ship he was interested in.

Indeed, his target lay below him, blissfully unaware of the sneaky criminal that watched him through a crack in the wood. In fact, Ace would say his target seemed to be dozing. He smirked; Lady Luck favoured him today.

Without hesitation, Ace pulled on a pair of thick gloves and reached for an item in his pocket. He withdrew the heavy weight and examined it one last time in the dimly lit chamber. It was handcuffs made from seastone whose properties would negate a Devil Fruit user's abilities. Ace himself was wearing the thick gloves in order to keep the special stone – said to emit the same essence as the ocean – from touching his bare skin.

With the handcuffs appearing sound and ready for use, the man closed his eyes and focussed intently on drawing out the power he held within him. Flames discharged from his mouth and Ace shaped his lips in a tiny 'o' to make a small tendril of scarlet fire, which he breathed across the wood in front of him.

The wood warmed quickly under his ministrations and Ace placed the handcuffs down for a moment to extract his knife that he kept at his side at all times. The large dagger-like object was made from metal alloys that could withstand tremendous heat.

He heated his dagger until the metal shone a vivid red, all the while continuing to spray a thin film of flame across the wooden planks in front of him. Once he was satisfied with the heat his dagger now exhibited, Ace began the most volatile part of his plan.

Infiltration into the captain's quarters.

Carefully, _ever so carefully_, Ace sunk the dagger into the wood planks in front of him, cutting from a pre-determined centre to the left a ways past his shoulder. Then he repeated, starting from the centre again but this time moving right. Satisfied with the incisions and the lack of smoke being generated from the charred wood, Ace raised himself up by a single arm and cut the last two incisions; one from the right and one from the left that connected to the ones at the top.

Ace pushed downwards at the planks in front of him with the butt of his dagger.

The planks he'd so painstakingly heated before drooped rather than broke under the force. He knew that the warships the marines had built were often made of wood that hadn't been properly treated. They still contained a resin that – when heated as he had done – would allow the wood to be easily bent. He had created a gaping hole in the likeness of a ramp, though it wasn't large enough to fit his body through.

Luckily he didn't need the hole to be any bigger.

Ace sheathed his dagger quietly and took a quick look below him at the sleeping man sitting behind a desk of paperwork. Nothing had changed and all was quiet save for the ship itself being battered by the elements.

Ace snatched up his handcuffs and internally focussed himself. He emptied his mind and let the very essence of his Devil Fruit abilities take precedence. The fire he embodied raced through his veins and relaxed his aching muscles, as he'd been stuck in the stuffy chamber for far too long already.

After several moments of uninterrupted thoughtlessness, Ace felt what he'd been hoping for; his fire trying to take over his physical body. Smiling, Ace let go of the hold he had on the chamber just as his flesh erupted with flames. In such a transient form the man slid through the gaping hole he'd created and sifted through the air below.

Gravity was nonexistent for a man who embodied fire. Heat rose naturally, and so Ace fell ever so leisurely through the air. When the first of his flames touched the flooring of the room below, Ace summoned the fire to reform his body. The fire obeyed.

Throughout the whole ordeal Ace had made nary a sound apart from his breathing, which he regulated to keep as light and silent as he possibly could. Now in the room, directly behind his target, Ace crept forward with his sea stone handcuffs poised to fulfill their only use.

He got into position behind the man with the snowy hair. The open handcuffs rested in his right hand while his left hovered over the sleeping man's corresponding wrist. Ace sucked in one very deep breath and held it in his lungs.

It was over in an instant. Ace clamped the cuffs onto Commodore Smoker's right wrist while simultaneously grabbing his left and twisting it behind the back of the chair Smoker was asleep in. Smoker's hands met in the middle and the other cuff was locked on.

By this time, Smoker was fully awake and struggling to get to his feet.

Ace held him down against the chair, his gloved hands grasping the seastone cuffs with all the strength he could muster. The silence of the room was broken by the chair scraping against the flooring and both men's grunting brought about by heavy exertion.

Ace pressed his chest against the backing of the chair and Smoker's restricted hands, leaning his face against the back of man's pale cheek. His chin dug in to Smoker's shoulder. In this position Ace whispered, "You know who it is. And you, being such a high ranking marine, should know better than anyone what these handcuffs mean. They're harder than diamond and the only way to get them off is by either sacrificing your own hands or obtaining the key."

Smoker growled low in his throat as his heartbeat sped up. "Portgas D. Ace. You little shit."

Unable to help himself, Ace grinned into Smoker's shoulder. "I have the key. Co-operate with me and I'll release you. You have my word as a man and pirate."

"Trusting a pirate is like pissing into the face of the Devil," Smoker spat. Smoker flexed his arms, trying out the cuffs for himself. They were steadfast in holding him captive, proving they were certainly not fake. They drained away a part of him that he'd become so accustomed to sensing that they made him feel empty and lost. "Scum like you can't be counted on to do the right thing."

Ace hummed gaily, unaffected by Smoker's harsh words. Smirking, Ace let his tongue graze the outer curve of Smoker's ear. Smoker tried to mask a slight jolt at the foreign feeling but Ace, being as close as he was, felt the reverberation of skin twitching. "But I know something that can be trusted." His hot breath ghosted over Smoker's ear, "The pride of a man."

Smoker steeled himself as Ace grazed his teeth over his left ear, letting his upper incisors move under a soft fold of flesh. He lined up a single canine on his upper jaw and bite down as hard as he could. Smoker thrashed as Ace's canine tooth went right through the skin in one fell punch.

"Fuck!" Smoker yelped in his deep baritone. With his logia type Devil Fruit powers, Smoker hadn't felt any sort of pain whatsoever in a long time. This was new territory for him.

Ace immediately withdrew his face and focussed all of his energy on keeping Smoker down as he struggled, trying to keep the physically huge man firmly stuck in his chair. "So loud!" Ace gibed. "You should calm down before you alert your entire crew. Wouldn't want to have them all rush in here to see you in handcuffs and bleeding, you know?" Smoker stilled at this. Ace knew, so very well, that his pride wouldn't have him rescued by his subordinates. "Your ear was a merciful demonstration to remind you that you're only human in those handcuffs. You know as well as I that with my powers I could easily obliterate your entire ship and everything that resides on it in one big inferno."

Underneath the stony grizzled exterior, Ace knew, was a man who genuinely cared for the men under his supervision. He wouldn't sacrifice their lives so easily.

Smoker was completely and utterly silent apart from his laboured breathing. Ace licked at the slight bit of blood that had gathered on Smoker's earlobe, then said, "Are we clear with the situation, Smokey?"

The commodore's face constricted even further at the nickname said in such a carefree manner. "Portgas. What in fucking hell are you playing at?"

"Commodore," Ace started with mock respect. The man bristled at the title. "I'll have you know that I'm not a man who backs down from a fight or runs away. Back in Alabasta when we clashed there was no clear victor. I intend to remedy that and have a bit of fun while I'm at it."

"Besides, I don't know if you fully realize this Commodore, but you cut quite the figure."

Smoker grinded his teeth threateningly but Ace continued to smile, returning his head to its previous position on Smoker's shoulder. He wrapped one of his arms around the older man's neck and reached for two cigars from the holster that hung around his bulging bicep. Smoker showed no signs of protest when Ace rubbed his thumb across the cigars' ends, lighting them with a roaring flame.

"You usually take two, correct?" With that, Ace fit them snugly between Smoker's barred fangs. The man took in a tremendous gulp of the smoke, felt the chemicals maturate inside his lungs, and puffed it all out in one huge gust.

At last, Ace let go of Smoker's arms and swung around the chair in one fluid motion to sit on the man's lap. Caught off guard, Smoker merely sucked in the surrounding air as he finally viewed his captor eye to eye.

Smoker let loose a torrent of smoke, hoping that the pirate would drop dead in it.

Unfortunately for the man Ace had no intention of backing off. He gulped in as much second hand smoke as he could manage, increased his internal temperature and breathed the hot chemicals back in the marine's face. Smoker had to fight the desire to turn his head away from the burning heat. "Don't think you can deter me, Smokey."

"A man can always try, Portgas," Smoker replied, his tone dripping with menace.

"So true." Ace ran his thumb across the stubble that had collected on the marine's face. He'd been out at sea for a long time if he'd been letting his facial hair run rampant. Then again, Smoker wasn't exactly the picture perfect marine. Ace knew for a fact that he was somewhat of a delinquent who had his own beliefs about what justice meant.

Whilst licking his lips, Ace surveyed the sight in front of him. "I'm surprised you've done up your jacket. You're robbing people of a fantastic view."

"You scrawny little tramp," Smoker grumbled, "Always prancing around without a shirt."

"All the better for you to check me out with," Ace retorted with a hearty chuckle.

Thoroughly pissed off, Smoker refused to say more. After a moment of glaring at Ace, Smoker finally shifted in his seat, trying to see if the monstrous brat who sat so carefree in his lap would fall off and bang his head. With all luck he'd knock himself unconscious.

Thinking something so wishful, Smoker knew, was his brain's response to a situation it had no idea how to handle.

Ace scooted closer to Smoker, their most intimate parts touching through the fabric of their garments. All of Smoker's moving was making Ace a bit uncomfortable. He also didn't like Smoker to be too quiet as that would mean he was thinking, going over strategies on how to reverse the situation they were in.

"Want to know where the key is?" asked Ace finally with a slight tease to his tone.

Smoker grimaced as he watched Ace's expression turn gleeful and arrogant, the freckles under his eyes dancing merrily. Ace knew Smoker would never beg for anything and rather than try to get him to guess the key's whereabouts, Ace stuck out his tongue. Smoker's eyes widened as he glimpsed an iron key resting atop the pink appendage. Ace retracted his tongue and pushed the key out between his lips teasingly once more, holding it firmly between his teeth.

"You son of a bitch," was all Smoker could manage as Ace dangled the key before his very eyes. Then he leaned forward guardedly, causing Ace to hook his tongue around the key to withdraw it and clamp his jaw firmly shut. His teeth clacked together and he grinned impetuously.

"Make any adverse moves against me and I'll reduce the key to a melted scrap of its former glory."

Grunting angrily, Smoker sat as far back in his chair as he could, all to get away from Ace's increasingly close range. Ace leaned back as well, swishing the key around in his mouth as he wondered what his next step should be.

He honestly hadn't thought that his devious plan would go as well as it was.

"Hmm, where should I put the key for safe-keeping?" Ace mulled over the possible places in his mind. "Normally I'd threaten to put it up my ass but seeing as how I intend to make good use of that hiding spot with something else I suppose I'll have to simply put it out of reach. Besides, even if you did get it, it takes another pair of hands to unlock those handcuffs."

Ace ended up taking the key out of his mouth and putting it into the blue pocket he'd strapped to his shorts. Smoker watched intently as Ace buttoned his pocket back up and then, much to Smoker's surprise, got to his feet.

"Don't move," Ace warned, his voice turning dark. "You haven't given me a reason to blow up this ship yet so don't press me into action now." Ace walked over to the far side of the room where the door was located and flipped the lock. The soft clink caused Smoker's heart to sink. "After all, I already scoped this place out. I know where the powder magazine is. It's awfully close to this room, isn't it?"

Bristling, Smoker looked away; he was too furious with how his night was turning out to even look at the boy more than a decade younger than he. The man had planned everything down to the bare bones. He had to admit, he was surprised. He had thought Portgas D. Ace would be an idiot, not a clever bastard. A voice told him in the back of his mind that the man in front of him would no doubt have made a fearsome marine had he chosen that path. A marine that he probably would have respect for, something he rarely gave to anyone.

Smoker shook those thoughts away, disgusted with himself for thinking about the man as more than he was – a pirate.

When Ace returned to his spot upon Smoker's lap the cigar doting man set his lips in a thin line. He could see it on Ace's face. In the way the man moved to situate himself as close as possible to the most delicate part of Smoker. It was clear, the lust that Ace was experiencing.

His mind worked overtime to try and find a way to use this newfound weakness.

Meanwhile, the cigars Ace had plopped in his mouth were quickly burning down to stubs, thanks to the strength of the flame Ace had bestowed upon them. Ace himself was watching these cigars burn with a fascination that made Smoker even more uneasy, if it were possible at this point.

"Your skin looks like it's as smooth as ash," Ace said, moving his face unnervingly close to Smoker's to examine his catch. "But I don't think in this form you'd taste like ash."

Stiffening, Smoker couldn't react fast enough as Ace's lips closed around the two cigars hanging from his mouth, driving forward with enough force to seal their lips together. After a moment of feeling Ace's skin moving against him, Smoker relinquished his hold on the cigars and tore himself free.

Ace leaned back, the burning cigars aflame between his teeth. Mortified with what had just occurred, Smoker glared as his cigars were devoured into nothing more than indistinguishable black stubs. These were discarded quickly over Ace's shoulder.

"That was a rather tame kiss, marine."

"Go to hell, Portgas. Or better yet; unlock me and I'll personally escort you there myself."

Ace pulled a thoughtful expression, one so obviously fake that Smoker felt a growing desire to smack Ace in the forehead with his own cranium. "As tempting as a personal escort sounds Smokey, I think I'll pass in favour of having my _personal needs_ met here and now."

An assault came in the form of Ace's tongue penetrating Smoker's taut lips. Instinctively, Smoker bit down on the intrusion as hard as he could.

It soon became apparent that with Ace's abilities, the man couldn't be harmed. Instead, Smoker felt the scorching hot sensation of having his mouth scalded as if by a hot liquid.

"Ah, Commodore, I must have neglected to mention that I like my kisses passionate and my fucks rough. Not the other way around." To emphasize his point, Ace reached a hand down between their bodies and grasped Smoker's soft bulge, giving it an abrasive squeeze. "Don't make me use fire to get my way."

"I'd rather be burnt than kiss the likes of you," Smoker snarled.

A wonderful plot was beginning to hatch in Ace's mind. "In that case perhaps I ought to subdue you with a few new tattoos. Fire can scar pretty badly."

Smoker bucked his hips out of frustration, hoping to unseat Ace from his throne.

Unfazed, Ace said coyly, "Now, now, we'll get to the fucking soon. I just want a kiss first."

"Fuck you, Portgas."

Ace gave a mock sigh. Smoker could be so difficult to get something out of. In reality, Ace was actually quite enjoying himself. It wouldn't be worthwhile if Smoker had given up without a fight. Still, Ace was getting discouraged with the rate at which things were progressing. He decided an extra push would, with any luck, take things up a notch.

"You know Smokey," Ace started wryly, "A lot of girls get off at the thought of two guys going at it. Maybe I should invite Tashigi in here to watch."

Smoker stiffened then growled a response that Ace didn't catch.

"What's that? You want to kiss me?" Ace taunted, sticking out his tongue and running it along Smoker's smooth lips. Smoker grunted and tried to move his face away but Ace was relentless. "Aw, don't be like that Smoker. Again, what would your crew say if they could see you now? They might say you're a bit too prudish for your own good."

"Fuck you," Smoker barked, repeating himself. His voice was loud but not loud enough to alert the ship to what was transpiring in their captain's office. Smoker was acutely aware of what Ace was doing and, much to his vexation, he also knew that Ace held all the cards when it came to the situation at hand.

Which was the only reason why, Smoker would later insist to himself, he let Ace kiss him.

As he let himself be intimately probed the marine wondered just how it was possible that a man like Ace would have such a wet tongue. That same tongue made sure to acquaint itself with every nook and cranny inside Smoker's mouth, running along teeth and gums, pushing itself against its stubbornly resistant counterpart. Smoker didn't pull away from Ace but didn't indulge in the kiss either.

He figured that by doing nothing, Ace would get annoyed. He was right.

"Kissing you is like kissing a sack of potatoes," Ace stated upon breaking the kiss. Smoker smirked triumphantly; he could win this battle of wills.

"Or, perhaps the problem is that you don't know how to kiss?" Ace wondered teasingly. Despite knowing that Ace was trying to dig a trench under his skin, Smoker couldn't help but snap. There wasn't anything he couldn't do.

"Come here, idiot," Smoker grunted, leaning forward to mash his lips together with Ace's. The marine could feel the pirate grinning as if he'd won but as soon as Smoker forced his tongue into Ace's mouth the other nearly fell off the chair backwards.

Smoker was relentless; sucking, nipping and caressing. His pent up anger was being released with interest. When at last Ace felt light-headed and in need of air he pulled away, pushing the suddenly eager marine back into his chair.

"Aw Portgas, don't tell me you're getting tired already?"

Gulping in copious amounts of air to stoke his fire, Ace didn't reply. They were both panting, but the shock of having himself so thoroughly devoured left Ace feeling like he'd been hit by the sea train.

Then they heard it. Frantic knocking.

Smoker visibly cringed as Tashigi's voice came through the wood crystal clear. "Captain Smoker! I have a report!"

Regaining his sense of control, Ace grinned wildly across at Smoker. "Shall I unlock the door and let her in?"

Smoker scoffed at the suggestion. "Portgas." Ace's grin intensified at the mention of his name laced with so much venom.

"It would be rude to turn a lady away."

"Tashigi, I'm busy! Come back later!" Smoker yelled, his voice breaking as Ace chuckled forebodingly in front of him.

"Damn right you're busy."

On the other side of the door there was a pause, then, "A-Alright, sir. It isn't too urgent."

When the footsteps faded, Ace came to the realization that he was wasting precious time. But, now that Smoker had given him a taste of the wonders he was capable of giving, Ace decided it was time to get down to business.

He snatched up the zipper on Smoker's marine jacket and yanked it down, pressing open the material and pausing just long enough to stroke a hand over Smoker's chiselled muscles. They were hard and manly, just like the rest of the marine and Ace couldn't help but appreciate the sight. The chaffing of his shorts as he crawled off of Smoker's lap reminded him that he had told Smoker about how he wanted to satisfy certain _personal needs_.

Undoing his belt, gravity took his baggy black shorts and pooled them around his ankles. Smoker's jaw went slack at the sight of Ace's bobbing appendage, half hard and growing steadily darker as the blood pooled into the flared tip. Smoker made a move to cross his legs in an attempt to stall a reaction to the sight in front of him but Ace rushed forward and pushed Smoker's legs firmly apart.

"I'm through playing," Ace panted, still breathless from their violent kiss. "Either you co-operate right now, or I'll cut your pants off."

Surprised at the dangerous undertone in Ace's voice Smoker allowed his fly to be undone by the other man without offering up a single curse or protest. However, when Ace grabbed the waist of his pants and began tugging them down with great difficulty Smoker found his voice.

"H-hey! Fuck, Portgas, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ace simply gave him a look that suggested that the other man knew exactly what he was doing and ignored the muttered curses that followed.

Ace marvelled at the black briefs he found, though he'd been hoping the marine was going commando as he had been. It would have made it all so much easier.

Shrugging to himself, Ace reached for his dagger and went to work on the briefs, cutting them open. Smoker grew still with the knife so close to his all-too-mortal flesh.

Ace whistled when he peeled back the cloth; the package matched the man. He threw his dagger carelessly aside, his attention completely diverted. He reached out a hand to touch…

Then Smoker kicked him and sent him sprawled across the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ace sat up, once again wearing his cheeky grin. "Smokey, I'm going to give you the ride of your life. That's another promise I'll make as a man and pirate."

Smoker tried to kick him again, but Ace sprang to his feet, out of reach. He was infinitely glad that he'd cuffed Smoker's arms around the back of his chair or the man would probably be chasing him right now, regardless of all the blackmail Ace had on his ass.

Deciding to keep a bit of distance between them for the moment, Ace let his hand roam down his chest. Smoker eyed him warily, but within those same orbs Ace knew he saw a piquing curiosity. With the boast in confidence he licked his lips, keeping eye contact with the man while moving his wandering hand further south to rub at the base of his cock. He smirked when Smoker's eyes took a dive.

He stroked himself gently, eyeing up Smoker's rapidly rising appendage. By now Smoker had turned his head to the side, unable to look at the man pleasuring himself only scant feet away. Ace took this opportunity to place himself back on the Commodore's lap, causing Smoker to make a strained sound deep in his throat.

Smoker didn't fight Ace's advances, finding himself too pre-occupied with where Ace placed his other hand. Jerking him gently, Ace was feeling up his newfound treasure.

"Why me?" Smoker ground out between clenched teeth. That question was the main cause of his confusion about Portgas. Why, out of all of the marines the pirate crossed, did he choose to torment Smoker?

"I like older men. They usually aren't as quick to blow their load," Ace explained sweetly, caressing Smoker's cheek with the tips of his fingers. "It was your logia Fruit that caught my interest though. Then I realized you'd be a good opponent in bed. I like battling for dominance."

"You don't play fair," Smoker stated, his voice turning husky as Ace took both of their members in his hands, pushing the veined shafts together. The man wriggled in Smoker's lap, creating a burning friction between them.

And, indeed, it _burned_.

Oddly enough Smoker didn't feel any pain, just profuse amounts of heat that made him audibly groan.

"I'm a _pirate_. By nature, we don't play _fair_."

With this, Ace raised his hips and positioned himself over Smoker's stiff length. Earlier, before he'd boarded Smoker's vessel Ace had thoroughly prepped himself, just in case things didn't go as planned and he had to hurry himself along. He was still slick with the lube he'd played around with and the tip of Smoker's cock caught that lube and slid in effortlessly. Ace grunted; Smoker was a bit bigger in girth than he'd anticipated and he hadn't nearly prepared himself for such a tight fit.

Meanwhile Smoker's mouth parted and his eyes rolled back into his head, though Ace couldn't see as they were closed tightly shut. There was something so arousing about the way the pirate panted and struggled to adjust himself to Smoker that the latter couldn't help but grow ever harder.

Ace seated himself with tremendous difficulty. No, he certainly hadn't expected Smoker to be such a grower. Suddenly feeling quite elated Ace began to laugh softly in between grunts as Smoker shifted himself experimentally, feeling Ace's muscles contort and release.

"What's so funny, brat?"

Instead of answering Ace grabbed the back of Smoker's head and crashed their lips together, forcefully inserting his tongue between parted lips. Ace's tongue danced and twirled around Smoker's, while the marine kissed him back in the same no-nonsense fashion he did everything in. Always reliable, that marine.

When they broke for air Ace started to lift himself slowly off of Smoker while shooting the other a seductive smile. He raised himself until he could feel the mushroomed head nearly popping out of his entrance then let himself drop down Smoker's cock bit by bit, his tight canal tormenting the marine. Ace liked to see the horny expression take over Smoker's previously unwavering self-control and repeated the movements twice more before Smoker decided he had enough of Ace's teasing.

As Ace started making the slow trip down the marine's length, Smoker bucked his hips firmly upwards, causing Ace to loose his balance and slam down into Smoker's lap. Ace cried out, feeling the jab hit very near the most sensitive place inside him, that bundle of nerves Ace always found to be oh so delicious when probed. Ace's fingernails dug into Smoker's shoulders and he stopped moving completely to catch his breath much to the marine's annoyance.

Smoker wasn't about to be dominated, then toyed around with by Ace. He thrust upwards, jolting Ace into bouncing and moaning. Smoker allowed himself a little smirk as he heard his name ripped from Ace's mouth as the other continued to spring up.

It wasn't originally in Ace's plan to have Smoker eagerly slapping his hips up to meet Ace's downward movements but Ace was glad that the marine wasn't so prude as to deny his own body pleasure. He pressed himself flush against Smoker's chest, his mouth near Smoker's ear, panting as the Commodore had his way with him.

The friction between his own body and Smoker's against his cock rubbed Ace into a whimpering frenzy. He bit and lapped at Smoker's neck, earning more violent thrusts as a result.

A stream of sputtering fire was torn from between Ace's lips as Smoker hit _that spot_.

"Shit!" Ace grumbled as Smoker struck his prostate. He wouldn't last much longer with Smoker's deadly aim. And it wasn't as if Smoker was oblivious to what he was doing to Ace; no, he knew he'd found Ace's weak point. He'd been searching for it since the beginning and planned to exploit it for all it was worth.

Heat rolled off of Ace as Smoker pounded him relentlessly, never giving him an inch to move up or down himself. Not even Ace's constant writhing or relentless moaning changed Smoker's tempo.

"If I close my eyes and listen to you," Smoker grunted, "I can convince myself that I'm in a whore house, _you slut_."

A small flame jutted out of Ace's mouth as he came with Smoker's words, throwing his head back. The fire dispersed and Ace's senses became null and void, yet Smoker's dark chuckle flooded his thoughts. Then, without any warning, Smoker's jerking stopped and Ace felt viscous cum shoot up his ass, splattering out and down between his thighs.

They both stilled, breathing raspy and deprived. Ace had wilted into Smoker's chest and Smoker kissed Ace's jaw line roughly as they both came down from the euphoric high.

Ace howled as Smoker bit his ear, hard enough to draw blood. He reared back and grabbed Smoker's throat, clutching it painfully.

Smoker laughed mockingly, "There, now we match. Let your guard down, didn't you, Portgas?"

With a twisted frown Ace became aware of the blood pooling in his ear. Smoker played just as dirty as any pirate Ace had been with in the past. A part of Ace couldn't help but love that quality, even if it did cause him pain.

Instead of doing anything too rash in retaliation Ace brought his hand in between their bodies and gathered up some of the stickiness that ran along their muscled chests. He examined the white fluid with satisfaction before smearing it across Smoker's lips.

Smoker growled at the indignation while Ace merely said, "Thank you Commodore. I'll make sure not to repeat such a mistake." He inserted what remained of the spunk on his fingers into his own mouth and licked his digits clean.

Then he angled his body so that his cock waved flippantly beside Smoker's face, his white cum still streaming out of his cock with the aftershocks. Smoker watched the liquid with disgust as it dripped down the length of Ace's member in rivets.

"Clean me up, Smokey."

"No," Smoker ground out between clenched teeth.

Ace made a sound of disapproval. "Don't you know better, Smokey? You should clean your sex toys after every use." He gave his hips a little shake and his cock bobbed enticingly in front of Smoker's face.

"You really are a deplorable little man, aren't you?"

Licking his lips, Ace couldn't help but grin. He could detect a hint of amusement and perhaps a bit of willingness in Smoker's gaze. Those eyes were normally so cold but Ace had been working to warm them up. Now all Smoker needed was a gentle shove.

So Ace did. He held Smoker's head in place and thrust into that mouth that was so persistently assiduous in holding Ace back from his prize. This time Smoker didn't bite him, but merely let the intrusion slide in. He still had vivid memories of how Ace could scald his tongue without much thought.

Humming with approval, Ace gently rocked his hips back and forth, nudging the tip of his cock up against the back of Smoker's throat. Much to his surprise Smoker's tongue was not only complacent with this deed but almost welcoming, swirling and smacking ardently.

Still, Ace could feel Smoker holding back. And Smoker was doing it on purpose.

He pulled out and yanked Smoker's chin up so their gazes clashed. "Suck. Like you mean it."

Smoker stuck out his tongue, not in a childish way but in a leisurely tantalizing line of attack that made Ace grow stiffer. He could feel his frustration mounting.

"Beg. Like the whore you are."

Ace pouted and Smoker turned his head when Ace tried to force himself back inside that deliciously hot mouth. Smoker wouldn't yield willingly and his defiance, while arousing, aggravated Ace a great deal.

He was still so horny and Smoker was blatantly denying him pleasure. The bastard.

"Fine," Ace snapped, "Please suck me."

"Convince me," Smoker said, his tone drenched with a sick humour. "Slut."

Ace grimaced, feeling the heat of Smoker's breath on his thigh. The man might be a marine but he was piratical with his affections.

"Please, _please_, suck me off Smoker." The marine didn't so much as twitch and Ace tried to close off his own hearing as he uttered his next words. "I'm just a whore, dying for you to pleasure me. _Please_. Satisfy me."

His voice was so needy and pathetic for such a worthy adversary that Smoker didn't hesitant to administer his own twisted form of punishment. Soon Ace was silently cursing, thrusting and moaning as Smoker's mouth worked on him, draining any remaining cum from his balls with Ace's second ejaculation.

This time Smoker cleaned Ace up without any reservations.

Ace dismounted from his post and began to dress, pulling on his shorts while giving Smoker a nice view of his ass and the small sliver of white dribbling down his legs. Smoker grunted and focussed himself, readying his muscles for the moment when Ace would doubtlessly release him. He had, after all, sworn on his pride as a man _and_ pirate.

Ace smiled deviously as he gathered his belongings and plunged his hand into his pocket to grab the key. Smoker's eyes tacked themselves to that tiny bit of iron and Ace walked around to the backside of the chair, still grinning manically.

He tilted Smoker's face back and kissed the man long and hard. Smoker was incredibly eager, very responsive, all in all trying his best to please Ace in order to ensure his freedom. For the pirate, it was one last kiss for the road.

Then he placed his fingers on the sensitive areas of Smoker's neck. The marine stiffened, opening his mouth to protest but Ace beat him to speaking.

"I think it's safe to say I've won." And with that, Ace squeezed the pressure points on Smoker's neck. Smoker grunted and struggled, but ultimately became flaccid.

He made quick work of the handcuffs and straightened out Smoker's unconscious form so that he lay on top of the paperwork on his desk. The position would be comfortable enough to awake in, he figured.

Ace sighed contentedly and let his fire out, seeping up to the roof and towards the narrow passage he'd entered the room from.

As his flames crawled up through the shaft he'd created Ace whispered softly, "Good night, Commodore."

* * *

><p>A.N.: Man, this is like the kinkiest thing I've ever written. At least to date. Needless to say poor Smokey woke up real angry the next morning. Aw well, Ace didn't unlock his cabin door, so he can be happy knowing no one will see him in such a state of undress.<p>

Anyways, if you read this story, please leave a comment. Nothing makes a writer happier than hearing from their readers.


End file.
